Existing solutions for calculating a downstream load in a distribution network utilize a load at a substation, electrical properties of the various wire sizes used in the distribution network, generalized assumptions made about transformer loading, and an estimated line loss in the network. However, because these solutions do not use individual customer data, they rely on general assumptions about transformer loading. For example, transformer loading may be generalized at an 80% loading capacity to account for downstream customers fed from the transformer. The assumptions made in calculating a downstream load only provide an educated guess and do not provide an accurate understanding of current system loading.
A smart meter, such as an advanced metering infrastructure (AMI) meter, is an electronic device capable of measuring residential and commercial consumption of electric use for one or more buildings. AMI meters may be capable of one-way or two-way communication, whereby the measured residential or commercial consumption may be transmitted to a utility company for billing purposes.